KRISHO FANFICT ESTAFET
by ANAK KRISHO
Summary: PS: Chap Khusus ini terserah mau kasih point apa enggak juga gpp. KrisHo Vampire!Au Wolf!Au / TOLONG BACA AUTHOR NOTE DAN PROLOG / Karena kebosanan, member EXO berniat bikin Project "KRISHO FANFICT ESTAFET" dan berakhir dengan "GUE KAIHUN HARD SHIPPER" / UPDATE CHAP KHUSUS - Kris Suho Kai Sehun Lay & bit EXO member (ANNOUNCEMENT) [Love between vampire and werewolf]
1. Behind the Scene KRISHO FANFICT ESTAFET

**KRISHO FANFICT ESTAFET**

 **Prolog** **(** **Behind the Scene** **)**

 **Genre : Humor (?)**

 **WARN! BACA AUTHOR NOTE**

Diruang tamu dorm boyband 3 huruf besutan SME ada 9 makhluk berjenis-jenis rupa yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ehhh wa wait? 3 dan 9, duh kenapa itu angka kalo digabungin mendadak hati ini krenyes-krenyes, NO NO NO ! aku gak baper cuma terkenang masa lalu. Lanjut!

Diantara 9 makhluk itu salah ada yang sedang tidur di lantai, mencabuti bulu ketek, ada yang sedang ngutak-atik ponsel dibarengi kernyitan dahi plus senyum-senyum mesum, dan sisanya cuma duduk-duduk santai.

"Dulu saat ku siap mati untukmu, namun tak pernah menganggap aku hidup"

Diantara suara hujan yang turun terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

"Dulu saat semua ingin kupertaruhkan, kamu tak pernah percaya cinta sejatiku"

Pemuda bertelinga lebar yang sedang duduk santai di ruang tamu itu terlihat makin hanyut dalam nyanyiannya.

"GUE BOSAAAAAAAAAAAN, MAIN YUK !" Tiba-tiba terdengar pekikan yang sanggup menulikan telinga bagi para pendengarnya dan pelakunya tak lain tak bukan ialah Byun Baekhyun, jangan tanya kenapa makhluk di ruang tamu tersebut tidak tuli berjamaah, jawabannya simple "karena sudah terlalu terbiasa". Dan hal itu juga seperti tak mampu mengusik semua yang ada disana tak terkecuali si lelaki yang sedang bersandung ria tadi.

"Aku cuma punya hati tapi kamu mungkin tak pakai hati"

Suara gemuruh petir terdengar saling bersahutan dan si pelantun lagu tidak terganggu.

"GUE JUGA BOSAN BOSAAAN BOSAAAAAAN BOSAAAAAAAANN !" Disusul teriakan Kim Jongdae yang seakan mampu menyamai suara petir diluar sana tapi sepertinya juga masih belum mampu mengusik semua orang di sana dan juga Park Chanyeol, lelaki yang bernyanyi itu sepertinya sedang galau karena suatu hal. Oohh ada apakah dengan Chanyeol kesayangan kita ?

"Kamu berbohong aku pun percaya, kamu lukai ku tak perduli" Chanyeol masih melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

Keadaan Chanyeol yang lain dari biasanya membuat Baekhyun dan Jongdae disampingnya saling bertatapan dan mengernyitkan dahi mulus (?) mereka.

"Coba kau pikir dimana ada cinta seperti ini"

Tak peduli apapun yang ada disekitarnya Chanyeol yang lagi galau tetap melanjutkan lantunan nada-nada kegundahan hatinya.

"Yeol lu lagi galau, gak biasanya. Siapa gadis yang mampu membuat seorang Park Chanyeol seperti ini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada jahil.

"Kau tinggalkan aku ku tetap disini, kau dengan yang lain ku tetap setia"

Tak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun, hanya lanjutan bait-bait nyanyianlah yang terdengar.

"Tak usah tanya kenapa, AKU CUMA PUNYA HATI. "

Setelah Chanyeol mengakhiri nyanyiannya dengan emosi yang meluap-luap keadaan diruang tamu yang tadi sempat ricuh kembali hening. Kenapa hening ? ya karena 9 makhluk disana larut dengan pikiran dan kegiatan masing-masing, bahkan teriakan dahsyat dari beagle line tadi tak mampu mengalihkan atensi mereka yang lagi mainin ponsel, cukuran bulu ketek, tiduran dan yang duduk bermalas-malasan, mereka tetap melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing tanpa terganggu sedikitpun. Ughhhh keluarga berantakan macam apa ini? Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang pemuda China yang juga ada di KTP ehh TKP.

"Yeol, lagu yang lu nyanyikan bukan bermaksud menyindir kita kan" Lelaki bermata rusa itu bertanya menyuarakan isi hatinya dan secara tiba-tiba semua yang lagi sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing mendelik tajam padanya.

Tak ada tanggapan dari chanyeol, pemuda yang bersangkutan tak merespon sedikitpun.

Melihat Baekhyun dan Luhan yang tak digubris Chanyeol sedikitpun membuat Jongdae mulai panik, dengan brutal dia menampar pipi Chanyeol dengan maksud menyelamatkan teman mereka dari segala mara bahaya yang mengancam keselamatan sang rapper EXO.

PLAAAKKKK

Bunyi suara yang dihasilkan dari kecupan manis telapak tangan Jongdae dengan pipi kanan Chanyeol. "YEOL, ELU KENAPA YEOL? SADARLAH YEOL, INI GUE KIM JONGDAE TEMAN LU, TEMAN LU YANG PALING GANTENG DI GRUP KITA"

*Lagi panik tapi masih sempat narsis ye bang.

PLAAAKKKK

Tak puas dengan pipi kanan kini tangan Jongdae juga merambat kepipi kiri Chanyeol "YEOL, JAWAB PERTANYAAN GUE YEOL, ELU MASIH NAPAS KAN? BERITAHU GUE APA YANG ADA DI OTAK IDOT LU SAAT INI, YEOL JANGAN DIAMIN GUE PLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Jongdae semakin panik karena hinga detik ini Chanyeol masih belum merespon, hingga tiba tiba Chanyeol berdiri dan tindakan Chanyeol berhasil membuat Jongdae kaget hingga ia reflek mundur kebelakang dan sialnya lagi dia malah menginjak jari seseorang anak panda yang sedang berbaring dengan nyaman di ruang tamu tersebut.

"ADAAWWWWWW JONGDAE HYUUUUNGGGGG JARIIII GUE" si anak panda atau yang kita kenal juga dengan nama Tao menjerit kesakitan. "Maaf Tao, gue gak sengaja" Jongdae segera menarik kakinya yang berada diatas jari Tao.

"Lagian elu ngapain tiduran disitu, emang ini dorm kayak rumah lu yang megah nan luasnya seperti istana itu" Baekhyun menyahut kesal karena sebelumnya dia sudah mengingatkan Tao jika mau tidur sebaiknya dikamar, tapi Tao tak mengindahkan perkataan Baekhyun dan berakhirlah seperti ini. Sedangkan Tao sendiri sibuk meniup tangannya yang jadi korban Chen.

"NGAPAIN LU NAMPAR GUE MUKA KARDUS, PIPI GUE JADI PANAS PANAS HOT NIH" Chanyeol mengusap-usap pipinya yang jadi sasaran kebrutalan Chen.

"ABISNYA ELU SIH KAYA ORANG KESURUPAN, ELU NAPA SIH YEOL?" Chen balas berteriak.

PRANGGGGGG !

"BERISIIIIIKKKKKK WOYYYYY BERISIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKK !" terdengar suara sesorang dari arah dapur berseru heboh lau disertai bunyi sesuatu yang pecah, mungkin saja dia habis membanting piring atau gelas karena tak tahan dengan keributan yang berasal dari ruang tamu.

"Gue lagi baper hyung" Chanyeol menjawab lesu. "Baper kenapa sih yeol, kan ada gue disisi lu saat ini" pemuda bermata sipit itu berkata sambil ngusak-ngusak kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Gue lagi gak bercanda Baek" Chanyeol segera menjauhkan kepala Baekhyun lalu menghembuskan napas perlahan sebelum membuka mulut menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Jongdae dan juga Luhan.

"Jadi gini, tadi gue ketemu anak tetangga gue di jalan, lalu buat sekedar basa-basi gue nanyain dia kelas berapa? Lah dia malah jawab masih kelas 9, lalu gue tanya lagi bukannya dia udah kelas 12, karena gue ngerasa dia emang uadah kelas 12, ehhh dia nya malah jawab kalo 3 tahun lagi barulah dia kelas 12."

"Lalu masalahnya dibagian apa yang bikin lu baper " Luhan bertanya.

"DI BAGIAN ANGKA 12, 9 DAN 3 NYA BODOH, KENAPA ELU GAK PEKA-PEKA SIH" Chanyeol berseru emosi.

Kriiiiikkkkkkk kriiikkkkk kriiikkkkkkkk

Sepi, tak ada yang menyahut, semua yang ada diruang tamu itu hanya mampu terdiam meratapi rentetan angka-angka yang tak bersalah tapi mampu membuat mereka jadi baper.

"AHAAAAA ! GUE ADA IDE" tiba tiba sang magnae yang tadi cuma duduk-duduk manis berseru heboh memecah keheningan yang melanda.

"HAHHH? IDE APA?" Jongin yang tadinya sibuk membaca sesuatu di ponselnya sambil senyum-senyum mesum langsung bertanya heboh.

"Gue harap bukan ide yang aneh Hun" Kyungsoo yang juga sibuk dengan ponselnya ikut menimpali.

"Gimana kalo kita battle buat FF saja, kita buat FF Krisho berhubung itu FF langka dan peminatnya juga dikit, ronde pertama genrenya hurt & comfort, ronde kedua genrenya comedy, dan ronde ketiga rated M"

"APAAAAA? bikin FF, FF apa yang mau kita bikin? emang kita ini author, bukan kan? Itu suara Yixing yang sibuk mencukur bulu keteknya.

"Yixing ge, ngapen bulu ketek gege dicukur, ntar kalo habis gimana" Tao yang tangan nya sudah tak berdenyut nyeri lagi bertanya pada Yixing.

"Oohhh... ini gue cuma mau jaga-jaga, kemaren gue mimpi ada orang yang lagi ngincar-ngincar bulu ketek gue, katanya dia mau jampi-jampi gue pake bulu ketek, sayang kan bulu ketek gue yang berharga ini jatuh ketangan orang yang gak tepat, jadi demi menghindari bahaya yang mengancam keselamatan bulu ketek gue maka gue lebih memilih membasminya sekarang juga."

Tao hanya bisa memutar bola mata jengah mendengar penjelasan dari Yixing. Orang unik jenis apa yang demen sama bulu ketek, mungkin otak orang tersebut perlu di refresh.

"Oh iya tadi kan gue nanya kenapa kita harus bikin FF pair Krisho segala, dan lagi kita ini kan bukan author, lalu kita ini siapa, kenapa gue ada di sini, gue sedang apa, dan apa yang gue pegang hmmppttttt" Bacotan panjang kali lebar Yixing sukses terhentikan karena sesuatu yang dingin menempel di bibirnya

Sesuatu yang dingin? benda apakah itu? jangan jangan? Yixing bibirmu? OOHHH CIDAKKKK !

"Hmmmmptttt hmmmpttttt hmptttttt" Yixing bergumam tak jelas sambil meronta-ronta agar bisa terbebas dari sesuatu yang merayap dibibirnya, tapi bukannya terlepas Yixing malah merasakan tekanan dibibirnya semakin kuat.

Luhan yang melihat Yixing diperlukan tak senonoh langsung berteriak "HOYY FAN! LU MAU NGEBUNUH ANAK ORANG, SINGKIRKAN TANGAN LU DARI BIBIR YIXING SEKARANG JUGA ATAU GUE BOTAKIN LAGI KEPALA LU ! BARU DATANG LANGSUNG BUAT MASALAH LU"

Botakin kepala lu lagi? jadi Luhan lah dalang dibalik kebotakan seorang Wu Yifan, sungguh fakta yang mengejutkan. Dan apa tadi, tangan. Oh jadi Cuma tangan, yah Krislay Hard Shipper kecewa.

"Eiiitssss slow dong cantik, kalo berani sini botakin pala gue lagi biar gantengnya nambah" Kris nyengir sambil menyingkarkan tangannya yang tadi membekap kasar bibir Yixing. Sementara Yixing sibuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Lu gak liat apa, badan gue udh kotak-kotak gini masih aja dibilang cantik" Luhan dengan cepat menyingkap kaos yang dia pakai sebatas dada memperlihatkan abs nya yang sukses membuat Sehun melotot kaget dan hampir meneteskan salivanya.

"Udah liat kan lu, makanya Fan jangan cuma gigi lu aja yang dimajuin, otak lu juga harus dimajuin" Luhan makin menyerocos tak jelas.

"Eittsss jangan salah cantik, gigi gue yang maju ini pertanda kelak masa depan istri gue juga bakalan maju, gigi aja gue majuin apalagi kebahagian istri gue dan lagi makasih ya babe tontonan gratisnya, ternyata elu makin sexy aja"

"Apa lu bilang, gue gak dengar" Luhan berseru heboh sambil memegang sebuah gunting yang dia dapat entah darimana.

"Maksud gue manly, tadi itu bibir gue typo dikit, jangan marah gitu babe, ntar cantiknya habis"

Mendengar kata cantik yang lagi dan lagi terlontar dari bibir Yifan membuat Luhan semakin meradang, lalu dengan secepat kilat Luhan sudah berada di depan Yifan dengan gunting yang masih berada digenggamannya.

"WU YIFAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN, RASAKAN PEMBALASANKU !

"IYA CANTIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK !

DUAAAGGHHHHHHH !

Bunyi bedebum cukup keras membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut membelalak kaget. Bukan bukan, itu bukan suara rambut Yifan yang sedang dimutilasi Luhan. Tapi itu hasil perbuatan sang tetua EXO yang baru datang dari arah dapur lalu dengan tampang tak berdosanya Xiumin membenturkan dua kepala orang China itu.

"Jika kalian datang kesini hanya untuk membuat keributan lebih baik kalian kembalilah ke negera asal kalian"

Mendengar perkataan Xiumin berhasil membuat para alumni itu terdiam membisu. Begitupun dengan Tao yang kini duduk diam di samping Yixing. Kemudian Xiumin segera duduk disebelah Kyungsoo yang lagi sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel seperti tak terganggu dengan keributan yang terjadi.

"Udah ketemu belum resep makanannya Kyung? "

"Belum hyung, susah nyarinya, gak ada artikel yang memuat tentang makanan Pisang Sate, dari semua artikel yang udah gue baca Pisang dan Sate itu dua jenis hal yang sangat berbeda"

Ooohhh inilah alasan Kyungsoo sedari tadi sibuk sendiri menatap ponselnya dengan kernyitan-kernitan heran yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Gini ya, kemarin Xiumin dan Kyungsoo lagi mantengin youtube buat nonton MV Call You Bae Jimin feat Xiumin, lalu tak sengaja mata mereka tertuju pada komentar yang membahas part Rapp nya Jimin di menit ke 01.33 kalo gak salah sih ya berarti benar, yang kata Kpopers INA kedengaran seperti kata Pisang Sate. Diliputi rasa penasaran akhirnya mereka memutuskan buat ngubek-ngubek mbah google lalu ngetik keyword "PISANG SATE".

"Betewe Xing gue tadi baru habis dari kamar mandi, wangi kan tangan gue" Yifan ngedip-ngedip manja kearah Yixing.

Hening

3 detik

9 detik

12 detik

"ARGGGHHHHHHHH AMPUN XING, AMPUN!" teriakan kesakitan Kris menggema di ruangan itu dibarengi dengan kekehan member lain disana. Sementara Yixing si pemuda China yang hingga saat ini masih bertahan di EXO itu dengan wajah bengis dan tangan yang bernafsu menjambak-jambak kasar rambut Yifan yang baru pulih dari kebotakan.

PRANGGGGGG !

Bunyi pecahan kembali terdengar, menghentikan aksi penganiyaan Yixing kepada kepala Yifan.

"Ehheeeemmmmm! sudah mesra-mesraannya" Itu suara Joonmyen yang baru gabung keruang tamu sambil membawa segeles air mineral yang tujuannya untuk diminum tapi malah digunakan untuk hal lain.

"UWOOOOO PERTENGKARAN SUAMI ISTRI" Chanyeol yang sudah terbebas dari rasa kebaperan tiba-tiba menyeletuk melihat kemarahan Joonmyeon.

"CIYEEEEEE YANG CEMBURU CIYEEEEEEE" koor beagle line kompak.

"A CIYEEEEEE CIYEEEEEE" itu suara magnae line kita.

"CIYEEEEE CIYEEEEEE KALO CINTA TINGGAL NGOMONG APA SUSAH NYA SIH" tetua EXO juga tak mau ketinggalan mengompori Krisho.

Kemudian dengan tidak sopannya Joonmyeon duduk diantara Yifan dan Yixing. Tapi bukannya duduk diantara Krislay, Joonmyeon malah terjebak duduk dipangkuan Yifan.

"YAAAAAAAA !

"KRISHO MOMENT"

"KRISHO SKINSKIP"

"KRISHO HARD SHIPPER"

Dan Yixing pun sukses plengak plengok karena tak mengerti kenapa suasana mendadak jadi makin ricuh.

"BERISIKKKKKKKKKKK, JADI KITA MAU BIKIN APA ? Kyungsoo yang jengah dengan keributan yang terjadi berseru keras untuk menghentikan makhluk-makhluk abnormal ini. Dan Joonmyeon pun kini telah berpindah tempat dari pangkuan Yifan.

"Anu ehh anu aduh apa ya gue lupa anu anuuuu ?"

"Ngomong yang jelas Hun, lu mau bibir lu gue sumpel pake mulut" Jongin bersmirk ria.

"Njirrrr, gk nyangka gue elu nafsuan juga sama gue"

"Aku kan sayang dan cinta padamu Hunnie baby"

"Huweeeeekkkk" ucapan Jongin pun sukses membuat Luhan lari terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi terdekat untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Xiumin yang tak mau ketinggalan juga berlari menyusul Luhan. Entahlah, mungkin Xiuhan lagi syuting film India atau mau ngelakuin sesuatu di kamar mandi.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun ?

Sehun shock berat dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar, melihat hal itu Jongin pun tak mau menyiakan kesempatan, dengan gerakan secepat kilat Jongin segera mendekatkan diri ke Sehun lalu DUAGGHHH ! dan bibir Jongin sukses mendarat dengan mulus dibantal sofa yang disodorkan Kyungsoo tepat di muka Sehun.

"Mau apa lu jong? " Kyungsoo melotot tajam kearah Jongin.

"Bukan apa kok hyung, heheheeeee" Jongin kicep.

"BURUAN HUN KASIH TAU IDENYA " Tao yang tak sabaran segera mendesak Sehun.

"YOOOO YOOOOO BURUAN HUN " Chanyeol tak mau ketinggalan.

"AYOOOOOOOOOOO SEHUN" Itu suara Baekhyun.

"Gimana kalo kita battle buat FF saja, kita buat FF Krisho berhubung itu FF langka dan peminatnya juga dikit, ronde pertama genrenya hurt & comfort, ronde kedua genrenya comedy, dan ronde ketiga rated M" Sehun kembali menjelaskan idenya.

"Yaaahhhh apa-apaan ini, kenapa harus Krisho kaya gak ada couple yang lain aja " Suho menyalak ganas.

"Tapi yang langka hanya Krisho hyung "

"Pokoknya gue gak setuju"

"Siapa yang setuju "

Dan semua orang di sana mengacungkan tangan tinggi-tinggi termasuk Yifan.

"Nah sudah di putuskan, Joonmyeon hyung mau gak mau harus ikut berpartisipasi"

Perkataan Sehun berhasil membuat leader kita yang mungil itu cemburut, dalam hati dia menyumpah-nyerapahi Sehun yang memberi ide seenak jidatnya dan Yifan yang bahkan tak melakukan penolakan sedikitpun.

"Tapi dari pada battle lebih baik kita bikin FF kolaborasi kaya grup PECI USUN" Jongin mengajukan penawaran. Dan perkataan Jongin membuat semua orang menatap heran kepadanya.

"Emang grup PECI USUN apaan" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Gue berani taruhan pasti disini gak ada yang tau grup PECI USUN "

"Makanya jelasin Jong, jangan banyak tingkah lu" Tao mulai emosi karena penjelasan bertele-tele Jongin.

"Grup PECI USUN itu merupakan grup perkumpulan para author-author keren nan kece badai, jika para author keren tersebut berkolaborasi sudah pasti FF yang dihasilkannya akan WOOWW, gak kebayang kan gimana dalam sebuah FF terdapat banyak author keren dibelakangnya. FF yang dihasilkan pasti WOOWWW WOOOWWW. Masalah izin biar gue yang urus. Disini kita cuma ngopas ide aliansi perkumpulannya saja bukan ngopas yang lain, apalagi ngopas mangga ataupun apel"

"ITU NGUPAS BEGO" Tao menyeletuk kasar, habis sudah kesabarannya.

"Lalu urutan authornya gimana?" Kyungsoo terlihat antusias dengan ide ini.

"Kita pakai metode kocok-mengocok saja biar semuanya pada tegang, disini kan ada master Yifan yang ahli dalam masalah kocok mengocok" Jongdae menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo

"Okay, urusan kocok mengocok percayakan sama gue, gue pasti sanggup kok, kalian ngocoknya mau pake apa, silakan di request"

"PAKE TANGAN LAH, MASA PAKE KAKI " Joonmyeon yang masih belum terima dengan ide sehun menyalak ganas.

"Eittsss jangan salah Myeon, gue juga bisa ngocok pake kaki, janganlah pernah lu ngeremehin kemampuan master Yifan ini"

"Jangan banyak ngomong Fan, gue ngantuk mau tidur ayo buruan kocok" Perkataan Joonmyeon membuat seulas senyuman mesum tercetak di wajah Yifan, tapi sayangnya Joonmyeon kita tak menyadari itu.

"Ayolah buruan kocok, mumpung hari hujan, habis ngocok kita bikin akun" Tao berseru antusias.

"Tapi kita kocok pake tangan aja, gak sopan kalo pake kaki" Sehabis mengucapkan kalimat itu tangan Yifan dengan kurang ajarnya langsung memegang sesuatu yang ada diantara selangkaan Joonmyeon.

Mata Joonmyeon melotot kaget akan tindakan kurang ajar Yifan, dengan kasar dia segera menepis tangan Yifan. "YAAAAAAAKKK APA YANG LU LAKUKAN DASAR BODOH" Joonmyeon yang merasa dilecehkan akan tindakan bejat Yifan langsung marah, tak tanggung-tanggung bahkan Joonmyeon berhasil membanting meja diruang tamu tersebut sehingga semua yang berada diatas meja berserakan dilantai.

PRANGGGGG!

BRUKKKKKKK!

PLAAAAK PLAAAAAK!

DUAGHHHHH!

Kurang lebih begitulah bunyi yang dihasilkan dari ruang tamu tersebut dan Joonmyeon yang kesal langsung bergegas pergi kekamar, tidur mungkin adalah hal pilihan yang paling tepat untuk mendinginkan kepalanya saat ini.

Sesampainya Joonmyeon di kamar, bukannya malah tidur tapi dia kembali membanting-banting semua peralatan yang ada dikamar tersebut.

PRANGGGGG! PRANGGGGG! PRANGGGGG!

Sudah seberapa banyak barang-barang yang dipecahkan oleh leader kita tersayang hari ini?

Sementara diruang tengah, keadaan sunyi mencekam, tak ada yang berani membuka suara setelah kemarahan besar Joonmyeon. Kini semua mata melirik kearah Yifan sumber kekacauan yang malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

"WOAHHHHHH AMAZING!" Si pelaku kekacauan malah berteriak kesenangan.

"Amazing pala lu, gak liat semua dorm berantakan gara-gara kelakuan bejat lu" Kyungsoo berseru marah.

Kris hanya nyengir, "Kalian lanjutkan saja ide kalian, sepertinya gue udah nemuin cara untuk mengatasi kebosanan ini" Yifan pun segera ngacir ke kamar Joonmyeon dan jangan lupakan smirk yang masih bertengger dibibir Yifan. Entahlah aku yang nulis juga tak tau Yifan mau ngapain ke kamar Joonmyeon, mungkin mau menyerahkan seluruh jiwa raga dan hatinya kekekeekkeeee.

"JADI LANJUT GAK NIH" Kyungsoo semakin menampakan wajah tak bersahabatnya, siapapun pasti kesal karena dari tadi pembahasaan mereka selalu melenceng kanan dan kiri.

"Jadi hyung, kita pake cara tebak-tebakan aja buat nentuin urutan nya"

Dan setelah mereka selesai menentukan urutan para author Jongin pun membacakan segala jenis ketentuan tentang project mereka, **seperti :**

 **1\. Terdiri dari 7 chapter sesuai dengan jumlah** **author**

 **2\. Tidak boleh membocorkan segala sesuatu tentang FF sebelum publish**

 **3\. Author pertama punya hak penuh buat menentukan tema**

 **4\. Author ke** **dua** **dan seterusnya hanya bertugas melanjutkan apa yang telah dibuat author sebelumnya tanpa ada protes ini itu**

 **5\. Author terakhir berhak menentukan ending sendiri**

 **6\. Genre perchapter bebas sesuai keinginan para author** **dengan catatan harus nyambung dengan chapter sebelumnya**

 **7\. Tenggang waktu cuma 7 hari** **, terhitung mulai maljum minggu ini**

 **8\. Jika ada** **author yang update ngaret dikurangi 3 point**

 **9\. Akan ada penambahan sebanyak 12 point jika ada yang update pada jam tertentu (jam 12 atau 09 atau 03)**

 **10\. Para author** **untuk sementara dirahasiakan dan akan diberitahu setelah** **project** **ini usai.**

 **11\. Author yang ikut berpartisipasi juga diwajibkan review dan kasih penilaian (penilaian** **bisa** **lewat pc** **, pm atau yang lain sebagainya,** **biar rahasia**

 **12\. Para author kedapatan tidak meninggalkan review maka pointnya dikurangi 9**

 **Ketentuan Penilaian**

 **Untuk penilaian kami mohon para readers ikut membantu, caranya :**

 **1\. Review perchapter ff ini** **dengan menambahkan point yang disertakan pada kolom review**

 **2\. Kami sediakan 1-12 point buat reader, dan di harapkan para reader bisa ngasih point diantara 1-12 sesportif mungkin**

 **3\. Nilai ff berdasarkan jumlah review dan point**

 **AUTHOR** **NOTE :**

 **Prolog abal abal macam apa ini ?** **/** **banting meja** **, nutupin muka, otewe nyari sekai hot moment/**

 **Sebelumnya aku mengucapkan ribuan makasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada aliansi PECI USUN yang sudah mengijinkan kami untuk mengopas ide aliansi mereka. Makasih senpainim, aku bukanlah apa-apa tanpa kalian semua muach muach muachhh.**

 **Oh iya, h** **allo semua seperti yang sudah di jelaskan** **pada prolog diatas ehh itu prolog ya, tau ahhh anggap aja gitu** **, kami ANAK KRISHO mau bikin project FF yang untuk kedepannya kita sebut saja** **KRISHO FANFICT ESTAFET** **, keren kan nama projectnya?**

 **Jadi disini ada 7 author yang ikut berpartisipasi**

 **Para author:**

 **1\. Myunggish**

 **Seseorang berhati mulia yang dengan ikhlas mau memungut kami ANAK-ANAK KRISHO yang tercecer diberbagai sudut kota. Doyan makan,** **kalo digrup** **demen banting-banting meja, dan yang paling dewasa (jika tak mau dibilang tua)**

 **2\. doubleAA10**

 **Masternim kita kekekekeeeee, selalu gak bisa damai sama seseorang yang inisial namanya PR, tiap hari selalu nyari cara buat ngerjain itu PR.**

 **3\. Xoxoaddicted**

 **Dia siapa? Entahlah aku juga** **tak** **tau,** **tak ada satupun** **informasi yang ditemukan di akun nya. Sepertinya cuma readers di ffn tapi dilain tempat mungkin saja ada sesuanu (?) tapi yang pasti dia member terganteng di grup, bebeb siders ganteng gue kekekeeekekekeekeee**

 **4\. Nonagrice**

 **Aduh, ini orang apa ya ? memakan banyak word** **s** **kalo dijelaskan dan berhubung tangan** **aku** **udah pegel mencet** **-** **mencet keyboard** **aku** **c** **uma mau jelasin dia singkat padat dan jelas "YADONG"**

 **5\. Sky Scrapper's**

 **Ini dia gadis kecil yang jadi asal mula kebaperan seorang Park Chanyeol (angka 9, 3 dan 12).**

 **6\. Kim Candy**

 **New member ini pinter banget milih uname yang selucu itu kekeke kim candy kim permen kim gula-gula ~~~**

 **7\. HappinessDelight Krisho100**

 **Uname nya panjang, sepanjang anu nya pippp pippppp /sensorr**

 **[Maaf karena ada suatu hal maka ada pergantian author /bow/]**

 **Dan adakah yang bertanya siapa saya atau mengetahui sesuatu tentang saya? itu tidaklah penting, anda semua tidak perlu tau siapa saya, cukup saya yang mengetahui anda kekekeee. Dan jangan ada yang nuduh aku salah satu dari author di atas, no no no ! Aku bukanlah author, aku hanya manusia biasa yang ngeshipp Kaihun Shipp dan belakang ini sempat pindah haluan jadi Sekai shipp karena moment mereka yang aduhay ngehahahaaaaaaaa. Dan kenapa aku bisa terjebak di perkumpulan para author Krisho ? Entahlah aku juga bingung, mungkin ada yang salah pungut.**

 **Hmmmm... maksud hati pengen nulis prolog special yang bisa menarik perhatian para readers tapi hasilnya malah hancur berantakan gaje kaya gini, apalah daya diri ini, maafkan aku para authornim yang cuma bisa bikin prolog kaya gini /pundung diketek icing/**

 **Heyyy para readers udah ngerti kan apa tugas kalian, kami mohon para readers bersedia membantu kami, sebagai latihan bagi yang baca prolog abal-abal ini tolong review dan kasih point yang pantas buat kemampuan gaje diri ini.**

 **Kalo ada yang bingung silakan pm saja, jangan takut aku gak gigit kok hehehehehheee...**

 **Okayyyy... buat first author FIGHTING ! aku akan selalu berdiri dibelakangmu buat dorong kamu agar jatuh eiihhhh (?)**

 **OMAKE**

"Jong ngomong-ngomong PECI USUN apaan ya " Chanyeol bertanya penasaran.

"PECI USUN itu PERSATUAN PECINTA UKE SEHUN hahahaaaa, coba aja lu searching akun UKE SEHUN LOVERS terus baca fanfictnya dan baca juga semua karya authornya kereeeeen pastinya" Jongin menjelaskan dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"GUE GAK SUDI JADI UKE LU JONG" Sehun lalu berlari ke kamarnya, sesampainya dikamar "YAKKKKK APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ?" Sehun berteriak kaget mendapati Krisho yang entah melakukan apa dikamar.

Lalu Sehun pun kembali keruang tengah "Yixing hyung aku tidur dikamarmu ya hyung" belum sempat Yixing menjawab Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu menarik tangan Yixing ke kamar.

"YAAA SEHUNNIE KENAPA GAK NGAJAK JONGINNIE HYUNG MU YANG TAMPAN DAN SEXY INI UNTUK TIDUR BERSAMA" Jongin berteriak heboh.

Sementara para member yang masih diruang tamu segera ngestalk akun UKE SEHUN LOVERS. Dan berharap saja semoga mereka tidak...?

"GUE KAIHUN HARD SHIPPER" teriakan mereka kompak.

NAH LHO ?

 **END (?)**


	2. CH 1 Love between Werewolf and Vampire

Tittle: (KRISHO FANFICT ESTAFET) Love between Werewolf and Vampire

Rating: T

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Family, Friendship

Pair: KrisHo, slight! KaiHun

Cast: Junmyeon (Werewolf), Yifan (Vampire), Luhan (Vampire), Tao (Vampire), member EXO (Junmyeon's Werewolf pack), and other

Diclaimer: Semua cast milik agensi masing-masing, Tuhan YME, dan orang tua mereka

Warning: YAOI, BL, Wolf! au, Vampire! au

This Story is mine! Serius hasil pemutaran otak mumet ini! Jika ada kesamaan semata mohon dimaafkan!

A/N : Chap 1 akhirnya di post yuhuuuu! Kali ini bawa Vampire dan Werewolf. Biasanya Werewolf dan Vampire diceritain musuhan kan? Di ff ini mereka diceritakan saling jatuh cinta. Bosen sama yang namanya mainstream :v

 **Cuma sekedar mengingatkan, setelah baca ff ini tolong review dan kasih point per chapter antara 1-12 yaa~ 1 Review sangat berarti :) Trims :)**

Maaf telat post. Karena ada suatu masalah kecil kemaren :v

P.s : Tanda ( '...' ) berarti perkataan dalam hati

 ** **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! DON'T BLAME!****

Upayakan sebelum membaca perhatikan a/n atau prolog!

 **Trims!**

 **Happy Reading~**

Seekor serigala kecil berbulu putih berjalan pelan menyusuri hutan. Sesekali mengendus-ngendus di tanah. Serigala putih itu berubah wujud menjadi seorang pemuda yang mempunyai pipi tembam. Ketika berubah wujud menjadi manusia, ia memakai baju putih polos berlengan panjang dan celana jeans dengan rambut cokelat nya yang acak-acakan.

"Aku lapar" ia mengelus perut ratanya, "Tidak ada satupun bangkai hewan disini.."

Ia berjalan lagi, masuk menuju hutan yang semakin lama semakin gelap karena tertutup pohon-pohon yang besar. Tiba-tiba, seekor kelinci melompat di dekatnya.

"Kelinci yang lucu" pemuda itu tersenyum manis, hendak menghampiri kelinci kecil itu untuk mengelus bulu-bulu kelinci yang terlihat lembut.

Gerakannya terhenti. Ia mengalami dilema. Pemuda itu bisa saja berubah wujud menjadi serigala lagi, lalu menerkam kelinci itu. Dan tentu saja, pemuda itu tidak akan kelaparan. Tetapi melihat kelinci yang terlihat lucu, membuat nya tidak tega.

Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya, menatap kelinci yang sedang memandangi nya, "Apa aku harus memakanmu?"

Ia menggelengkan kepala nya beberapa kali, "Tidak, Junmyeon." Junmyeon berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Entah darimana datangnya, seekor serigala besar datang menerjang kelinci itu. Junmyeon menjerit kaget melihat kedatangannya yang tiba tiba.

"Kau ini payah atau bagaimana, huh?" Serigala itu berubah wujud menjadi manusia. Bibirnya membentuk senyum remeh. "Kau bisa saja memakannya. Bukan hanya memandanginya seperti orang bodoh"

Pemuda itu melemparkan kelinci yang telah diterkam nya tadi tepat kedepan kaki Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menatap pemuda itu, "Aku merasa kasihan, itu saja."

"Cih" Pemuda itu berdecak, "Seekor Werewolf kasihan kepada mangsanya?"

Sekawanan serigala mendekati mereka berdua. Mereka merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia.

"Jongin, sudahlah. Kau sangat tidak sopan dengan orang asing" Seorang pemuda yang terlihat sedang hamil maju ke depan mendekati Jongin.

"Tentu baby~ maafkan aku." Jongin mengelus kepala Sehun, pemuda yang sedang hamil itu.

Sehun menampik tangan Jongin, "Kau seharusnya meminta maaf dengan pemuda manis yang kau kasari itu"

Jongin cemberut. Ia menoleh ke arah Junmyeon, "Baiklah. Aku minta maaf, orang asing"

Junmyeon menganggukkan kepala nya kaku.

"Maafkan tingkah suami ku yang kasar. Siapa namamu? Kau sendirian? Mana pack mu?" Sehun tersenyum ramah dengan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menggaruk tengkuknya dan balas tersenyum manis dengan Sehun, "Kim Junmyeon. Aku sendirian. Sudah tiga minggu yang lalu aku dipaksa meninggalkan pack ku karena mereka menganggapku terlalu lemah"

"Oh astaga" Sehun mendekati Junmyeon dan memeluknya erat. "Ayo bergabung dengan pack kami. Aku tau kau pasti kesulitan hidup sendirian seperti ini"

Jongin membulatkan matanya, "Tunggu dulu, maksudmu apa baby?"

"Junmyeon sekarang merupakan bagian dari pack kita"

"Tapi baby-"

Sehun melotot kearah Jongin, "Junmyeon merupakan salah satu anggota pack kita atau kita berpisah"

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Baiklah!"

"Mm.. Aku rasa ini tidak perlu Sehun-ah. Aku bisa hidup sendiri dengan baik" Junmyeon menggelengkan kepala nya perlahan.

Tapi Sehun tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya, "Tidak apa, Junmyeon. Kami bisa mengajari mu segala hal jika kau bergabung dengan pack kami." Ia tersenyum dengan Junmyeon dan menggandeng tangan Junmyeon, "Kebetulan kita akan berburu mencari makanan. Ayo ikut kami. Aku tau kau tidak tega memakan kelinci itu"

Melihat ketulusan dari mata Sehun, akhirnya Junmyeon mengangguk setuju.

"Ah, kenalkan. Itu Yixing, Beta di kelompok kami. Sedangkan Jongin, suami ku tadi, merupakan Alpha disini"

Junmyeon mengangguk lagi, tanda bahwa dia mengerti.

"Sudah berbincangnya? Ayolah kita pergi sekarang atau kita akan mati kelaparan" Jongin segera merubah wujudnya menjadi serigala diikuti dengan kawanannya, termasuk Sehun dan Junmyeon.

Mereka berjalan dengan sedikit cepat sampai ke sebuah lahan yang sangat luas. Disana ada sungai yang panjang dan binatang-binatang yang sedang meminum air dipinggir sungai.

Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun dan Junmyeon, "Kalian berdua tunggu disini saja dan melihat kami berburu"

"Baiklah tuan penyuruh" Sehun memutarkan bola matanya malas. Junmyeon yang melihat nya tertawa kecil.

Kawanan Jongin bergerak perlahan, mengendap-endap kearah seekor rusa yang besar namun terlihat lengah. Ketika rusa itu menundukkan kepala nya untuk minum, dengan segera Jongin berlari kencang menggigit daging rusa besar itu. Kawanan rusa yang lain berhamburan melarikan diri melihat kemunculan sekawanan serigala yang tiba-tiba. Jongin menggigit leher rusa itu, sedangkan kawanan nya menggigit tubuh yang lain, berjaga jaga agar rusa itu tidak melarikan diri. Setelah memastikan bahwa rusa itu telah mati, ia memberi isyarat kearah Junmyeon dan Sehun untuk mendekati mereka.

"Terima kasih atas kerja sama nya teman-teman. Mari sekarang kita memakan rusa ini" Jongin melirik kearah Junmyeon yang masih terlihat canggung dan takut, "Termasuk kau, Junmyeon"

Mereka memakan rusa itu dengan cepat. Ketika matahari mulai terbenam, mereka semua memutuskan untung pulang ke sarang mereka.

Junmyeon melirik kearah Sehun saat berjalan pulang, "Kalian tinggal dimana?"

"Disebuah gua yang besar. Kau pasti nyaman tinggal disitu, Myeon"

Junmyeon mengangguk, "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menawari ku untuk menjadi pack mu. Terima kasih juga atas makanan tadi."

"Sama-sama Myeon, kau terlalu banyak berterima kasih. Itu tadi bukan apa-apa" Sehun menyenggol badan Junmyeon pelan, menggodanya.

Junmyeon tertawa lepas. Ia sudah lama tidak merasakan kehangatan persahabatan seperti ini. Bergabung dengan pack Sehun dan Jongin sepertinya bukan ide buruk.

* * *

Hari-hari Junmyeon bersama pack Sehun jauh lebih baik daripada saat ia hidup sendiri. Kenyamanan yang terjamin, makanan yang melimpah, perhatian yang penuh, dan kasih sayang yang ditujukan pack terhadap nya.

Bayi-bayi Sehun sudah lahir beberapa minggu yang lalu. Junmyeon tidak dibolehkan Jongin mengikuti mereka saat berburu, tapi Junmyeon setuju saja. Toh Alpha pasti pemikirannya jauh lebih panjang daripada dirinya. Jadi tugas Junmyeon akhir-akhir ini adalah menjaga anak-anak Sehun saat pack nya berburu.

Suatu saat di sore hari, Junmyeon mengeluh kepada Sehun. Ia merengek padanya agar ia bisa keluar dari gua itu dan pergi ke hutan karena bosan.

"Junmyeon, kau dengar kan apa kata Jongin?" Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Ia tidak memperbolehkan mu pergi kemana pun"

"Justru itu Sehun.." Junmyeon menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku bosan, aku ingin pergi keluar."

"Tapi Myeon-"

"Ayolah Sehun, sebentar saja. Saat matahari tenggelam, aku jamin aku sudah kembali ke gua ini"

"Baiklah Myeon. Berhati-hatilah" Sehun akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Junmyeon, "Tapi jangan sampai Jongin tau jika aku memperbolehkan mu pergi, ya?"

"Tentu saja Sehun. Terima kasih" Junmyeon tersenyum manis, dan merubah wujudnya menjadi serigala. Junmyeon dengan cepat berlari kearah hutan yang gelap.

Sehun memegang dadanya sendiri, "Kenapa firasat ku aneh?" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri, "Junmyeon bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, Sehun. Tidak perlu khawatir. Lagipula dia sudah besar"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, berusaha berpositif thinking, lalu masuk kedalam gua.

Junmyeon berjalan riang. Ekor nya bergoyang-goyang cepat. Sudah lama ia tidak keluar dari sarang gua nya yang besar dan gelap itu. Bukannya Junmyeon tidak senang menjaga anak-anak Sehun, oh ayolah, anak-anak Sehun sangat menggemaskan sama seperti ibunya. Hanya saja Junmyeon merasa dia juga butuh udara segar dan sekedar berkeliling sebentar.

Junmyeon sampai ke sebuah pohon yang sangat besar dan tinggi. Ia mendongak keatas. kepalanya terasa sakit saat mendongak. Pohon itu benar-benar besar, tinggi, dan rindang. Junmyeon menggerakkan telinga nya kearah kiri, ia mendengar sesuatu. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, ia menolehkan kepalanya.

'Tidak ada siapa-siapa' Junmyeon menggerakkan matanya ke seluruh arah, 'ayolah Junmyeon, kau terlalu penakut'

Ketika ia hendak pergi dari pohon besar itu, tiba-tiba saja ia ditarik oleh tangan yang kuat dan dingin. Pemilik tangan itu menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya kearah pohon besar, yang membuat Junmyeon meringis kesakitan. Junmyeon mendongak, ia melihat seseorang yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata rata dan bertubuh tegap dengan jubah berwarna hitam.

Junmyeon terhenyak. Ia menyadari sosok itu. Sosok itu bukan lah seseorang yang normal.

"Va-vampire.." Junmyeon tergagap.

Vampire itu tersenyum miring, "Hai, manis"

"Kumohon jangan ganggu aku" Junmyeon berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Vampire yang dingin itu.

Ia tidak bodoh. Ia tau sejarah bangsa Vampire yang dari dahulu bermusuhan dengan bangsa Werewolf. Junmyeon bisa saja mati ditangan Vampire ini.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, manis" Vampire itu menaruh tangannya disamping kepala Junmyeon, Agar Junmyeon tidak bisa melarikan diri, "Aku tidak akan melukaimu"

Junmyeon mendorong Vampire itu, berharap ia bisa melarikan diri ke tempat yang aman.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan banyak bergerak?" Rahang Vampire itu mengeras menahan emosi. "Manis, kau bisa memanggilku Yifan"

"Y-Yifan, kumohon lepaskan aku" Junmyeon menangis. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang, "Aku ingin pulang. Aku tidak pernah melukai bangsa Vampire"

Yifan mengelus pipi Junmyeon dan menghapus air matanya, "Mungkin kau tidak, tapi bagaimana dengan saudaramu yang lain, hm?" Yifan mengulas seringai.

"A-aku tidak tau. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak pernah melukai bangsa Vampire, jadi kumohon lepaskan aku" Junmyeon menangis sesegukan. Junmyeon sebenarnya malu terlihat lemah dihadapan Vampire tampan ini. Tapi Junmyeon benar-benar berharap Vampire ini luluh dan melepaskannya.

Yifan berdecih mendengar Junmyeon, "Kau tau berapa banyak Vampire yang berhasil dibunuh oleh bangsa mu, huh?"

Junmyeon menggeleng takut-takut.

Yifan menempelkan bibir nya di telinga putih Junmyeon. Menjilat nya perlahan, lalu berbisik, "Aku tidak bisa melepaskan mu begitu saja, manis" Yifan terkekeh pelan. Suara nya yang berat membuat Junmyeon merinding, "Kau harus melakukan syarat yang ku berikan jika kau ingin ku lepaskan"

Mereka melakukan kontak mata yang pertama kali nya. Junmyeon tanpa sadar menahan nafas nya. Vampire di hadapannya sekarang benar-benar gagah dan tampan. Dengan tubuh nya yang tinggi dan tegap, hidung mancungnya, mata tajamnya, alis tebalnya, rahangnya yang kokoh, Vampire ini benar-benar sempurna.

"Sy-syarat a-apa?" Junmyeon berkedip beberapa kali.

"Tidak sulit" Yifan mencium pipi Junmyeon, membuat sang pemilik pipi membulatkan matanya kaget, "Jadi lah mate ku, dan cium bibirku"

"T-tapi, ki-kita beda"

"Aku tidak peduli kita berbeda." Yifan memandang Junmyeon lekat-lekat, "Aku hanya menginginkan mu"

Yifan menempelkan bibirnya tiba-tiba dengan bibir milik Junmyeon, lalu melumatnya kasar. Junmyeon memberontak dalam ciuman itu. Matanya berair, ia tidak percaya ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh orang lain.

Yifan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping milik Junmyeon, menyatukan tubuh mereka. Yifan membuka matanya diantara lumatannya di bibir Junmyeon. Ia melihat Werewolf cantik itu menitikkan air matanya. Vampire tinggi itu melepaskan ciuman nya, tidak tega melihat Junmyeon yang sesegukan menangis.

"Cinta pertama ku, dan bahkan ciuman pertama ku aku berikan padamu" Yifan berkata lirih. Ia menghapus air mata Junmyeon, "Aku tunggu persetujuan mu menjadi mate ku"

Yifan bergerak mundur dan merubah wujud nya menjadi kelelawar. Yifan terbang menjauh, meninggalkan Junmyeon yang masih tidak percaya apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

* * *

"Junmyeon! Kau sudah kembali?" Sehun menghampiri Junmyeon yang berada di mulut gua.

Junmyeon tersenyum tipis, "Sudah, Hunnie" Ia mengacak rambut Sehun gemas, "Aku menepati janji ku, kan?"

"Iya Myeon" Sehun menempatkan jari telunjuk nya ke depan bibir Junmyeon yang membengkak, "Jangan sampai Jongin tau tentang ini"

Junmyeon terdiam sebentar, ia sedikit tersentak ketika telunjuk Sehun menempel dengan bibir nya yang habis dilumat kasar oleh Vampire kurang ajar itu. Tidak lama kemudian, Junmyeon mengangguk.

"Omong-omong.." Sehun menatap bibir milik Junmyeon, "Bibir mu kenapa bengkak seperti ini?"

Junmyeon menggaruk tengkuk nya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Ia merasa gugup, "I-itu, tadi-"

"Kalian masuklah. Kenapa berada di mulut gua seperti itu?" Jongin memotong perkataan Junmyeon. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka, dan menarik dua Werewolf cantik itu untuk masuk ke dalam gua.

Diam-diam, Junmyeon menghela nafas lega.

"Iya, sayang" Sehun memutarkan bola mata nya malas

Junmyeon terkekeh pelan, "Jangan terlalu jutek begini" Ia mencubit pelan hidung Sehun, membuat pemiliknya mengerutkan hidungnya risih.

Junmyeon mendudukkan dirinya di samping anak-anak Sehun yang berguling-guling dengan lucunya.

Salah satu anak serigala Sehun mendekati Junmyeon, "Halo, paman Junmyeon"

"Halo" Junmyeon tersenyum manis

"Paman terlihat aneh"

"Aneh bagaimana?" Junmyeon tertawa geli

"Seperti sedang ada masalah" Bayi Werewolf Sehun itu memiringkan kepala nya

"Tidak. Kau salah sangka, sayang" Junmyeon menggeleng kan kepala nya

"Paman tau?" Werewolf kecil itu berdeham sebentar, "Paman bisa menceritakannya. Jangan memendam semua sendirian. Paman sungguh tidak pintar berbohong"

"Baiklah~" Junmyeon mengelus pelan kepala bayi Sehun, "Sebaiknya sekarang kau bermain saja dengan saudara mu yang lain? Okay?"

Bayi Sehun itu mengangguk dan berlari ke arah saudara-saudaranya.

Junmyeon menghela nafasnya. Bayi Werewolf itu benar. Junmyeon lebih baik menceritakan ini semua dengan pack nya.

'Tapi bercerita dengan mereka jika aku baru saja bertemu bangsa Vampire murni bukankah hanya membuat mereka panik?'

'Tapi jika aku tidak bercerita dengan mereka, aku tidak akan aman '

Junmyeon mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

'Ini semua karena Vampire sialan itu' Junmyeon mendengus kasar.

* * *

"Gege! Kau bodoh?!" Sebuah suara yang terdengar frustasi menggema di sebuah kastil tua yang besar namun bergaya klasik dan mewah, "Kau tidak bisa mencintai Werewolf!"

Yifan mengusap wajahnya, "Aku tau, Tao"

"Yifan, ini bukan hal yang baik" Luhan menggelengkan kepala nya pelan

"Iya Lu ge! Astaga, aku tau jika hal ini tidak bagus!" Yifan mengerang. Matanya memerah persis seperti warna kamar nya yang di dominasi warna merah menyala

Luhan memandang adiknya heran, "Jika kau tau ini hal buruk, kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak tau. Entah kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan Werewolf cantik dan manis sepertinya"

"Oh astaga" Tao menepuk dahinya, "Baba akan marah besar jika mendengar hal ini, Yifan ge"

Yifan mendengus kasar.

"Bahkan mungkin, dia tidak menganggapmu anak lagi" Luhan menambahi

"Ge" Yifan mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau membuatku semakin tidak nyaman"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya.

"Lagipula Fan ge," Tao berdiri di tengah-tengah para gege nya, "Baba menyuruh mu mencari mate yang se bangsa dengan kita. Bukan musuh kita"

Yifan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu adiknya, yang dibalas pelukan oleh Tao.

"Kumohon kalian merahasiakan hal ini"

Luhan dan Tao mengangguk, Sebagai kakak dan adik yang baik.

"Menurut kalian, apa aku dan Werewolf itu bisa bersama?"

"Entahlah~" Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar Yifan, "Kau benar-benar menentang hukum alam, adikku"

Tao mengangguk-angguk menyetujui perkataan kakaknya.

"Aku tau ge.." Yifan memejamkan matanya, "Tapi aku yakin tidak ada satu pun Vampire yang tidak terpesona dengannya"

"Werewolf itu se cantik apa sebenarnya?" Tao mulai penasaran. Ia mendorong kepala Yifan yang tadi bersandar di bahu nya

"Tao, kau tidak sopan dengan gege mu" Yifan memegang kepala nya, "Kalian mau tau? Ayo kita mengendap-endap keluar kastil. Akan aku tunjukkan betapa indahnya dia"

Luhan dan Tao saling berpandangan, lalu mengangguk setuju

* * *

"Junmyeon, kau tetap tinggal disini mengawasi anak-anakku seperti biasa" Jongin melirik Junmyeon yang asyik bermain dengan anak-anaknya

"Aku tau Jongin"

"Hati-hati, Junmyeon~" Sehun melambaikan tangannya, lalu pergi bersama pack nya yang berburu di malam hari ini.

Junmyeon menghela nafas. Kepala nya pening mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi sore.

'Bukankah Vampire musuh Werewolf?'

'Tidak seharusnya seperti ini'

'Bagaimana tanggapan yang lain jika mate ku adalah seorang Vampire, yang merupakan musuh bangsa ku sendiri'

Junmyeon memejamkan matanya.

grusak!

Telinga nya bergerak ke arah kanan secara reflek, merasa ada sesuatu. Karena trauma, Junmyeon langsung merubah wujudnya menjadi serigala.

"Paman.." Salah satu bayi Sehun menyenggol nya pelan, "Itu suara apa?"

"Aku tidak tau sayang"

"Aku takut"

"Tetap di dalam, okay?"

Keenam anak Sehun mengangguk kan kepalanya. Jika boleh jujur, Junmyeon juga merasa takut sekarang.

Pelan-pelan Junmyeon berjalan ke mulut gua, sedikit gemetar. Kepala Junmyeon menoleh kan kepala nya ke kanan dan ke kiri,

'Tidak ada siapa-siapa'

Ia merubah wujud nya menjadi manusia. Tangannya memegang dinding gua yang dingin. Dalam hati ia berfikir, mengapa gua tidak memiliki pintu seperti rumah para manusia normal. Andaikan gua ini memiliki pintu, pasti Junmyeon sudah menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat dan mengunci nya.

"Paman!"

Junmyeon kaget. Ia menoleh kan kepala ke belakang, "Apa?"

"Tadi suara apa, paman?"

"Bukan apa-apa" Junmyeon menggoyang kan tangannya dan mendekati bayi-bayi Sehun. Tangannya mengelus bulu-bulu halus mereka, sedikit menenangkannya.

Junmyeon melirik sekilas ke arah hutan yang terlihat menyeramkan. Jika boleh jujur, hatinya belum merasa tenang.

Tanpa Junmyeon sadari, ada tiga Vampire di atas pohon yang memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

"Yifan ge!" Tao akhirnya mengedip-kedip kan matanya, "Kau benar!"

Luhan mengangguk. Tetapi mulut nya masih menganga lebar.

"Hhh.. Aku sudah mengatakan nya kan?" Yifan mendesah pelan, "Ayo kita pergi dari sini"

"Hah?" Luhan memasang wajah heran, "Hanya ini saja?"

"Tidak kah gege lihat? Kita membuat nya tidak nyaman"

"Benar juga sih" Tao merubah wujud nya menjadi kelelawar, "Ayo kita pulang. Semoga baba belum sampai ke kastil" Tao terbang mendahului kakak-kakaknya.

"Vampire kecil sialan yang satu itu," Luhan menggerutu, dan terbang bersama Yifan menyusul Tao.

* * *

"Jadi Junmyeon," Chanyeol, salah satu anggota pack Jongin berdeham sebentar, "Aku diminta Alpha untuk mengajari mu berburu"

Junmyeon terdiam. Ia ingat kemarin Jongin mengatakan bahwa sudah saat nya Junmyeon belajar berburu dengan baik. Jadi jika ada keadaan genting, Junmyeon bisa berburu sendiri.

Werewolf manis itu mengangguk, "Baiklah"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kita mulai dari hewan yang kecil dulu" Ia memasang gestur berfikir, "Bagaimana dengan kelinci?"

"Umm.. Boleh dicoba"

Chanyeol pergi sesaat, lalu kembali dengan kelinci putih yang sudah ada di tangannya.

"Nah, Junmyeon" Chanyeol menunjuk kelinci itu, "Berubah lah menjadi serigala dan gigit leher nya"

Junmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku tidak tega"

"Ayo, Junmyeon!" Kali ini Chanyeol sedikit berteriak

"Aku tidak bisa!" Junmyeon memejamkan matanya dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal ke tanah, "Seperti nya aku menyukai kelinci"

"Ha?" Chanyeol menepuk jidat nya, tidak percaya dengan perkataan Junmyeon, "Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai mangsa mu sendiri?"

Junmyeon sedikit menggerutu, "Diam lah! Aku tau aku aneh dan kau bisa mengejek ku sepuasnya!"

"Tidak" Chanyeol tersenyum hangat, "Kau tidak aneh. Kau unik"

"Sama saja, idiot"

Chanyeol tertawa keras, "oke-oke, baiklah" Ia memandang Junmyeon tepat pada matanya, "Aku mengerti. Aku menghargai mu"

Junmyeon terperangah. Baru kali ini Junmyeon menemukan seseorang yang tidak mentertawakan tentang hal kesukaan Junmyeon yang aneh. Malah kali ini, ada yang menghargai nya. "Apa?"

Chanyeol memasang gestur berfikir lagi, "Ayo kita ganti mangsa" Ia mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh arah, "Bagaimana dengan tupai?"

Kali ini Junmyeon mengangguk tanpa ragu. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan mengusak rambut Junmyeon. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang memandang mereka dengan tajam.

"Tidak boleh ada siapa pun yang berani mencintai Junmyeon selain aku" Seseorang yang memandang mereka itu mendesis benci

TBC


	3. Chap Khusus Announcement

**THIS IS JUST FULL OF KAI SEHUN LAY KRIS SUHO AND BIT EXO MEMBER !**

 **OOC ! BAHASA NO BAKU !**

 **T MENJURUS M**

 **JUST UPDATE SEMENTARA NO THE NEXT FROM CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA**

 **PS: PLEASE READ THE ANNOUNCEMENT !**

 **THANKSEU GAES *bow***

 **DLDRDB !**

 **.**

Sehun yang kita ketahui sebagai magnae boygrup yang terdiri dari tiga huruf yaitu EXO sedang duduk merenung sambil matanya menatap kearah laptop yang tepat berada dibelakangnya.

"Hufttt gue musti ngapain nih?"

"Secara chap dua ini kan bukan bagian gue"

"Tapi kalau gak dilanjut juga kasian readers yang udah nunggu"

Mulutnya bergerak mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat-kalimat yang aku yakin hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau. Tiba-tiba saja ada makhluk hitam tapi ganteng dan sialnya juga makhluk hitam tersebut so seksii eerrhh/?

"Hellowwww hunnieee (its like honey ya gaes)"

Makhluk hitam yang sialnya ganteng plus seksi tersebut menyapa si magnae dengan tidak selownya. Gimana gak selow kalau itu anak nyapa Sehun sambil memukul punggung si magnae dengan tidak elitenya. (?)

"Apan sih lo Kai?" ujar Sehun gak nyante.

"Enak banget lo manggil gue honey honey! Emang gue pacar lho hah?" Sehun tambah gak nyante lagi.

"Weeitssss sapa juga yang manggil lo honey? Gue manggil hunnie yaaa H-U-N-N-I-E bukan H-O-N-E-Y!" Kai si makhluk hitam yang ganteng plus seksi itu memperjelas kata-katanya.

"Halah udah deh jan ngelak, jelas-jelas tadi nada suara lo itu manggil gue honey, H-O-N-E-Y !"

"Serah apa kata lo dah, lagian lo ngotot amat ngira gue manggil lo honey jangan-jangan lo demen gue panggil gitu ya?" Kai berucap dengan smirk yang tersungging dan jari telunjuk yang nodong wajah si magnae.

"Whatever you say i dont care~"balas Sehun cuek kembali ke kegiatan sebelumnya yang sempat tertunda.

"By the way any way busway lo lagi ngapain sih? Bengong diruang tamu sambil tuh mata mantengin laptop, gak capek apa tuh mata?" Kai bertanya dengan wajah yang dimajukan kedepan laptop.

"Diem lo! Gue lagi bingung nih gimana cara ngatasin ini"

"Yaelah hun santai aja keuleus jawabnya, emang ngatasin apaan? siapa tau gue bisa bantu"

" -_- lo masih inget kan sama project ff krisho yang kita adain kemaren kemaren itu?"

"Iya gue masih inget kok, mang napa sih?"

"Ini lho chap 2 nya belum diupdate padahal waktunya udah lewat dari perjanjiannya, tem"

"Item item rambut lo tuh item! panggil gue hyung!" Kai berkata sambil tangannya menggeplak kepala indah sehun (?)

"Elahh lo cuma beda beberapa bulan ama gue aja ngapain gue musti kudu wajib manggil lo hyung, ogah!" Sehun balas menggeplak kepala Kai (?)

"Ngemeng mele lo hun! Udah cepet lanjut jelasin" suruh Kai sambil kepalanya ia sandarkan dibahu si magnae EXO tersebut.

"-_- gue bingung biar ini akun gak bersarang gimana caranya? Dan lagi ngapain lo lenjeh-lenjeh dibahu gue?"

"Gue capek hun~~ abis disumpah serapahi sama Kyungsoo hyung, gue lelahh butuh sandaran bahu mumpung cuma ada lo disini jadi gue pinjem bahu lo dulu yaa"

"Najong! Ogah! Sana hush! Bahu gue gak level disandarin sama orang item dekil pesek macem lo ngin" Sehun berucap, tangannya mencoba menyingkirkan kepala Kai dibahunya.

"Hun pleaseeee~~ otak gue lagi mumet nihhh" ujar Kai memelas.

"Bodo emang gue peduli"

"Tar gue kasih saran deh gimana cara ngatasinya"

"Gak usah biasa saran lu gak bermutu, udah sana jauh jauh dari gue" tetep pada pendiriannya, berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Kai yang dibalas dengan Kai kembali lagi menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun.

Tiba - Tiba...

"HELLO EPRIBADEEHHHHHHHHH"

Salah satu dancer kita nih guyssssssss yang cutesnya overloadddds pluss polosnyaaaa wuiihhhh asdfghjkll dehhh punya dimple manisssss semanis gula jawa~~ yupsss dia adalah Zhang Yixing atau nama panggunga adalah Lay! Eitsssss tapi bukan lay makanan yaaaa dan lagi dia orangnya juga gak alay koqssss #plak.

"Wow Wow Wow duoo magnaee apa yang kalian lakukan disiniiii?"

"Kalian beduaan ajaa macem biji aeeee, awas lohh biasanya yang beduaan itu bakal jadi tiga"

Yixing dengan hebohnya berucap sambil duduk tepat disamping kanan Sehun.

"Iya orang ketiganya kan Yixing hyung" Kai dengan santainya menjawab

"Sialan lo tem! Maksud lo apaan hah ngomong begitu?" Yixing murka everybadeehhhh.

Dan Kai langsung kicep. "Ampun hyung~ becanda doang kok :("

"Azzhhh! Kalian lagi ngapin sih?" tanya Yixing.

"Hah? Ngapin apaan hyung?" tanya duo magnae serempak.

"Makanya jadi naxss gawll dongsss, ngapin itu ngapain"

Krik... krik... krik...

"Uwwoowwwww bahasa Yixing hyung leh ughaaaa"

"Iyadongsss Jonginn, siapa duluu Yixing gitu lhooo" Yixing berkata sambil bergaya-gaya sok cool ~

"Bisa gak kalian berdua waras sebentar ajaa" Sehun yang udah err empet/? dengan kelakuan absurd/? keduanya mencoba menormalkan suasana kembali.

"Iya hunnie ada apa hmmm?"

"Ini hyung aku bingung, hyung masih inget project ff krisho kita kan?" Sehun memastikan.

"Hah? Project ff krisho? Apaan tuh?"

'Sudah kuduga' batin Sehun nyesek. :"""

"Astagaaa hyunggggg! Project ff krisho yang kita buat beberapa minggu ya laluuuuu asdfghjklllll"

"Oohh ai siiiiii ~ FF KRISHO ESTAFET maksudnyaaa?"

"IYA YIXING HYUNG!" sekali lagi duo magnae berucap serempak.

"Biasa aja dongsss hehehehe, iya hyung inget kok emang kenape dah?"

"Ini lho chapter duanya belum diupdate padahal udah lewat batas waktunya" Sehun menjelaskan.

"Dan lewatnya pake banget lagi" lanjut Kai.

"Emang chap dua bagian siapa dah?"

"Chanyeol hyung -_-"

"Ya suruh chanyeol update lah~~" Yixing menjawab dengan santai.

"Masalahnya Chanyeol hyung bilang dia lagi gak ada mood or feels buat lanjutin"

"Dan aku kasihan sama readers yang merasa diphpkan"

"Php? Apaan tuh? Prmotes Hand Phone?"

"Hyungggg! Katanya naxss gawll tapi php aja gak tau gimana sih!" ini si Kai yang ngomong.

"Maaf Jongin, pergaulan hyung belum sampe tahap situ" Yixing nyengir gaje.

"Hufttt~ Php is Pemberi Harapan Palsu hyungkusayy~"

"Hyungkusay apaan, tem?" sekarang Sehun yang bertanya.

"Stop manggil gue item! Dasar wajah pucet!"

"Udah jan banyak ngemeng, tinggal jawab apa susahnya elah"

"Hyungkusay is Hyung Ku Sayang. Gimansss? Keren gaakk? Pati Keren dongg yaaaa" Kai narsis wahai pemirsa~

Krik... Krik... Krik...

Sehun dan Yixing hanya memandang Kai dengan datar.

"Ehehehehhe oke monggo lanjutkeun" ucap Kai cengengesan.

"Jadi apa yang harus dilakuin?" Sehun kembali ketopik pembicaraan.

Mereka diem selama 12 menit 39 detik.

Dan tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka bertiga mengangkat telunjuk kakinya eh salah telunjuk tangannya maksudku.

"AHA"

Kai dan Sehun terkejut akibat teriakan mendadak Yixing.

"HYUNG!"

"Hah?"

"Jangan bikin kaget dong" -Sehun.

"Kalau aku jantungan terus masuk rumah sakit piyeee?" -Kai.

"Ehehehee sorry yaww"

"Kenapa dah hyung tiba-tiba teriak?"

"Gini hyung nemu ide cemerlang nihhhhh" jawab Yixing cengengesan.

"Apaan?" tanya duo magnae lagi lagi barengan.

"Sini mendekaatt" Yixing menjawab sambil membuat gestur mendekat. (?)

Dan pada akhirnya mereka bertiga pun berangkulan dan berbisikkan sesuatu serta mendiskusikan ide yang ditemukan Yixing.

Penasaran apa ide yang telah ditemukan Yixing? Hihihihihi just lanjut read this story gaiiisssss~ Lols.

 **Anak KrisHo**

Disuatu kamar yang berada didorm yang dihuni oleh makhluk mkahluk tampan serta imut terdapat dua orang dengan perbedaan tinggi yang kontras, perbedaan ukuran badan, perbadaan raut muka, perbedaan sifat sikap karakter, dan perbedaan perbedaan lainnya dehhh... cuma gender mereka aja yang sama.

"Hnggghhhhh"

"Woy udahan kek! Capek nih gue! Pegel juga!" salah satu dari dua makhluk tersebut mengeluh lelah.

"Bentar lagi napa lagi enak nih hhnngg" makhluk lain menjawab.

"Elah Fan! Gantian kek masa dari tadi itu posisi lo yang nguasain, gue kapannnnn?" Joonmyeon si namja yang mengeluh tadi mencengkeram erat punggung Yifan namja yang sedang...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Woyy! Jangan berpikiran nganu pleaseeeeee! Itu mereka berdua gak lagi nganuan koksssss, hehehehehehe. Mau tau mereka lagi ngapain? Yuk simak penjelasan dibawah ini/?

Joonmyeon dan Yifan yang kita tau sebagai tokoh utama di ff ini sedang pijat-pijatan... eh please bukan pijat-pijatan plus plus -_-

Maksudku itu Joonmyeon yang lagi mijetin Yifan gara-gara si Yifan abis dia lempar dari tempat tidur kelantai dikamar itu. -_-

"Udah dong Fan tangan gue pegel nih! Lagian punggung lo lebar amat sihhhh" kata Joonmyeon tapi tetep aja tangannya masih memijat mijat brutal punggung Yifan.

"Elah lemah amat lo! Baru juga 3 menit lo mijetin gue"

"Bodo amat mo berapa menit kek dan apa lo bilang? gue lemah? mo gue banting lagi lo hah?" ucap Joonmyeon gak nyante (?)

Yifan yang ngedenger kalimat horror dari mulut mungil tersebut langsung merinding disko brohhhh.

"Sensi amat lo gue cuman bercanda keleussss"

"Bodo ah gak mikir gue, udah cepet bangun! Gantian pijetin gue! Buruuu!

"Iyaiyaa sabar kek sukanya yang buru-buru ae lo"

Joonmyeon gak nyautin perkataan Yifan yang menurut dia itu ambigu.

Setelah mereka ganti posisi, Joonmyeon yang tengkurap dan Yifan yang kini beralih jadi tukang pijit. Tiba - tiba bunyi notification dari phonsel mereka yang menghambat aktivitas yang ingin mereka lakukan sekarang -aktivitas pijet woyy-

"Fan sekalian ambilin handphone gue" Joonmyeon menyuruh Yifan dengan seenak jidatnya saja.

"Iya bawel handphone gue juga bunyi tadi"

Yifan mengambil handphone nya dan Joonmyeon dari atas meja kerja yang ada dikamar tersebut kemudian balik lagi keranjang dan duduk.

"Nih handphone lo" Yifan berucap, tangannya menyodorkan handphone Joonmyeon ke sang empunya.

"Oke thankseuuu, babsss" Joonmyeon mengambil handphonenya, dirinya masih dalam posisi tengkurap.

"Babs?" Yifan menyatukan alisnya mendengar kata ganjil keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

"Iyaw babss... babs the meaning of Babi or the english is Pig" jawab Joonmyeon kelewat santai sampe-sampe dia gak tau kalau ada asap hitam keluar dari kepala botak/? Yifan wkwkwkwk.

"Sialan lo apa maksudnya hah nyamain gue sama babi?! Asal lo tau masih ganteng and seksi gue kemana mana ya!"

Joonmyeon gak menjawab dia malah mulai membuka lockscreen handphonenya.

"Woy jawab lo!"

"Apaan sih? Berisik lo ah"

"Jawab lo kalau gak mau gue kocok lagi tuh anu?"

Dan hujaman bantal terjadi saat kata kata nista keluar dari mulut Yifan.

 **ANNOUNCEMENT ! ! !**

 **Dear Reviewers / Readernims,**

 **Hallo bagi para pembaca dan pengikut ff KrisHo Estafet ini...**

 **Sebelumnya kami semua sangat amat teramat mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar - besarnya pada kalian semua *bow* dan kami juga amat terangat sangat mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar - besarnya pada kalian semua *bow lagi*. Kami sadar jika kami gak menepati janji waktu update dari yang ditentukan, maka dari itu kami memutuskan membuat chapter khusus ini untuk pemberitahuan kepada kalian.**

 **Kami sedang ada masalah yang gak bisa kami jelaskan disini karena itu kami jadi telat pake banget updatenya. Kami sadar jika kalian menunggu ff ini dan pas kalian cek ternyata belum update juga dan mungkin kalian merasa diphpkan sama kami *bow lagi lagi* maka dari itu kami segenap pengurus atau member dari Anak KrisHo ini ingin mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar - besarnya kepada Reviewers/Readernims yang sudah mengikuti (berpartisipasi) dalam project ini dan pembaca yang merasa diphpkan.**

 **Dari itu semua kami mengklarifikasi bahwa proses selanjutnya mungkin kami gak akan bisa cepet update dari waktu yang ditentukan diprolog kemaren atau bahkan discontinue? Tapi doakan saja ya guys semoga kami bisa menyelesaikan project ini sampai akhir. Doakan juga semoga project ini berjalan lancar tanpa adanya masalah lagi hingga menghambat waktu update atau malah jadi discontinue ;-;**

 **Terakhir kami mohon dukungan yang sebesar - besarnya dari kalian semua dan terima kasih sekali lagi karena telah berpartisipasi mengikuti project ini, telah memberikan saran atau kritik dikotak review, dan juga terima kasih telah memberikan points demi kelancaran project ini, Jeongmal khamsahamida. /bowbowbow/ dan maaf karena kami bukannya update chapter selanjutnya tapi malah update chapter khusus yang gaje ini ;_;**

 **Last word,**

 **"Kita ini apa?**

 **Kita ini adalah Anak KrisHo dengan berbagai macam karakter sifat dan sikap serta berbagai macam perbedaan" -Anak KrisHo.**

 **:"3 Bye guyssss... see you in the next chap yang sesungguhnya *lastbow***

 **XoXo, 9:36 AM, 16/04/06**

 **[c] Anak KrisHo.**

"What the...?" itu suara Yifan.

"Hah?" yang ini suara Joonmyeon.

Mereka sudah tau apa penyebab handphone mereka berbunyi. Pemberitahuan dari akun ff project yang anak buah mereka adakan (?)

"Jadi mereka bukannya update selanjutnya tapi malah ngupdate chapter khusus?" suara berat Yifan berkumandang.

"Chapter dua bagian siapa sih?" Joonmyeon salah fokus.

"Tau dah.. Chanyeol kayaknya" Yifan berucap sambil kembali lagi membaca ulang chapter khusus tersebut.

Joonmyeon berpindah aplikasi dari ke aplikasi Line, mencari grup dengan nickname capslock yang jebol.

 _ **Joonmahao : "WOY ! SIAPA YANG BARUSAN UPDATE ?!" [10:49 PM read by 1]**_

 _ **Baekkieeey : "Apaan sih hyung?" [10:49 PM read by 1]**_

 _ **Joonmahao : "Update project" [10:50 PM]**_

 _ **Joonmahao : "Read woy!" [10:50 PM read by 2]**_

 _ **Xiuminnieee : "Bukan gue" [10:51 PM read by 3]**_

 _ **LuhanXiaoo : "Bukan gue (2)" [10:51 PM read by 3]**_

 _ **Joonmahao : "Terus siapa?" [10:52 PM read by 6]**_

 _ **Yixingiieeee : "HOLLAW EPRIBADEEHHHHHHH" [10:53 PM read by 5]**_

 _ **Joonmahao : "Xing jan oot elaahh" [10:53 PM read by 5]**_

 _ **Yixingiieeee : "Hetdah gue baru muncul baangg, btw oot apadah?" [10:54 PM read by 7]**_

 _ **Joonmahao : "OUT OF TOPIC" [10:54 PM read by 10]**_

 _ **Mr. BangFan : "OUT OF TOPIC (2)" [10:54 PM read by 10]**_

 _ **HZitaooCcii : "OUT OF TOPIC (3)" [10:54 PM read by 10]**_

 _ **Xiuminnieee : "OUT OF TOPIC (4)" [10:54 PM read by 10]**_

 _ **LuhanXiaoo : "OUT OF TOPIC (5)" [10:54 PM read by 10]**_

 _ **Yixingiieeee : "Oowww out of topic toh, emang lagi bahas apadah?" [10:55 PM read by 11]**_

 _ **Joonmahao : "ASTAGA" [10:55 PM read by 11]**_

 _ **Joonmahao : "LAGI BAHAS SIAPA YANG UPDATE FF PROJECT BARUSAN?" [10:55 PM read by 11]**_

 _ **Sehuncutes : "JOONMYEON HYUNG LAGI PMS" [10:56 read by 12]**_

 _ **JKaiSekseh : "JOONMYEON HYUNG LAGI PMS (2)" [10:56 read by 12]**_

 _ **Baekkieeey : "JOONMYEON HYUNG LAGI PMS (3)" [10:56 read by 12]**_

 _ **ChenCheeen : "JOONMYEON HYUNG LAGI PMS (4)" [10:56 read by 12]**_

 _ **DoKyungsoo : "JOONMYEON HYUNG LAGI PMS (5)" [10:57 read by 12]**_

 _ **HZitaooCcii : "JOONMYEON HYUNG LAGI PMS (6)" [10:57 read by 12]**_

 _ **Chanyeolliee : "JOONMYEON HYUNG LAGI PMS (7)" [10:58 read by 12]**_

 _ **Joonmahao : "GUE SERIUS ELAH" [10:58 read by 12]**_

 _ **Joonmahao : "WOY !" [10:58 read by 12]**_

 _ **Joonmahao : "JAN KACANG PELASE" [10:59 read by 12]**_

 _ **Joonmahao : "PING" [10:59 read by 12]**_

 _ **Joonmahao : "PING" [10:59 read by 12]**_

 _ **Joonmahao : "PING" [11:00 read by 12]**_

 _ **Joonmahao : "PING" [11:00 read by 12]**_

 _ **Joonmahao : "PING" [11:00 read by 12]**_

 _ **Joonmahao : "PING" [11:00 read by 12]**_

 _ **Joonmahao : "ASDFGHJKLLLL U ALL GIVE ME A NUT?! ITS OKAY! FINE!" [11:01 read by 12]**_

 _ **Joonmahao : "BHAY ! ! !" [11:01 read by 12]**_

 _ **Mr. BangFan : "Myeon..." [11:01 read by 12]**_

 _ **Joonmahao left from the group**_

 _ **Chanyeollie : "NOOOOOO JOONMYEON HYUNGGG!"**_

"Huftttttttt"

"Napa dah lo left?"

"Apaan lo? Sebel gue kacang mulu! Lo juga ngacangin gue!" Joonmyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melempar handphonenya sembarang arah.

"Elah sensi amat! Jangan-Jangan lo beneran lagi PMS ya?"

Joonmyeon murka tapi mencoba sabar.

"Wah kalau gitu gue musti pake pengaman dong pas nganuin lo"

BUG!

Dan yeah kata-kata nista Yifan mendapat hadiah yang cukup indah (?)

 **Anak KrisHo**

"Hihihihihihii"

Ketiga manusia perbedaan tinggi badan itu hanya cekikikan sukses mengerjai leader mereka.

"Hahahahahaa.. tak kusangka ide Yixing hyung emejinggg" Kai berucap sambil menahan ketawanya.

"Bener hyunggg.. ide hyung is sooo waaoowww" Sehun menambahkan.

"Yadongssss siapa duluuu Yixing si anak hitz and gawlll" balas Yixing sambil bergaya-gaya.

Krik... Krik... Krik...

"Eerr jadi masalahnya udah selesai nih kita udah ngasih tau ke para readers, tapi masalah untuk Chanyeol hyung update chap duanya kapan belum selesai" si magnae kembali serius.

"Yang itu tunggu kita semua kumpul dulu habis itu dimusywarahin aja" Yixing berkomentar serius juga.

"Sippoooo deh hyungkusayyy" dan sekali lagi yang amat sering duo magnae tersebut berucap bersamaan.

"HAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAA"

 _ **Sehuncutes invited Joonmahao to the group**_

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **Chapter Khusus**

 **PS 2: Oh iya urutan updatenya author disini itu bukan urut seperti yang ditulis diprolog tapi secara acak, so belum tentu author pertama yang ditulis diprolog itu yang update chap pertama. Updatenya chapter mereka itu dipilih secara acak bukan urut seperti yang ada diprolog hehehe ^^ thanks.**

 **Maaf untuk segala ketidak jelasan chapter ini dan kesalahan ketik.**


End file.
